This invention relates to apparatus for storing and routing optical fibers.
Many optical and electrical systems require the presence of a great plurality of optical fibers, which, if not properly managed, can become damaged since optical fibers require a minimum bend radius and protection from sharp edges for proper operation. For example, in digital loop carrier systems such as the Subscriber Loop Carrier (SLC.RTM.) system, circuit packs are usually arranged in a shelf including 27 circuit packs, and several circuit packs may include at least two ports for connection to optical fibers from a cable. In the future of the electronic superhighway, the demand for optical fiber connections in such systems should increase substantially.
At present, such systems usually employ a tray which is mounted to the bottom of a row of circuit packs. The tray includes a front recessed portion for holding the fibers which are to be connected to the circuit packs or which are to be fed through to an adjacent row of circuit packs. Each fiber is brought up from the recessed portion for connection to a corresponding circuit pack through an aligned hole in the tray, which hole includes a grommet around the interior surface to protect the fiber. A problem exists in such systems since the grommets and the fibers have a tendency to fall out of the holes. Alternatively, "fishhooks" (rotating metal hooks) attached to the front of the tray have been used to hold the fibers. Such "fishhooks" were difficult to handle.